


Please

by alltimecharlo



Series: Hold Me [5]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunghoon wants Heeseung to stop being so hard on himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimecharlo/pseuds/alltimecharlo
Summary: Destiny is apparently at work, because Heeseung and Sunghoon have ended up on the same team again.(Featuring Heeseung being too self-critical and a worried Sunghoon.)
Relationships: Heeseung/Sunghoon - Relationship, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: Hold Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I’m sorry this weeks instalment is so angsty, but I work with what I-Land gives us and... well, this week was a bit sad:(
> 
> Includes fluff to cheer you up tho!♡

Destiny is apparently at work, because Heeseung and Sunghoon have ended up on the same team again.

Heeseung looks across to where Sunghoon is sitting and shoots him a grin. He had somehow managed to get some sort of grip on this ‘cuteness’ thing over the past few days, so he’s very excited to see Sunghoon go through the same experience.

Sunghoon, on the other hand, looks like he’s rather have anything else happen to him right now. 

_Five days?!_ Five days isn’t very long at all in the grand scheme of things at I-Land. His only current consolation is that Heeseung is on the other team; one of the only people he’d trust to lead him in learning the right moves in such a short amount of time.

When they disperse for lunch, the I-Landers dotting around the kitchen preparing and cooking various meals, Heeseung settles himself down beside Sunghoon at the breakfast bar and just stares at him as he stares into space.

“Sunghoon-ah?”

He asks after a while, reaching a hand across to rub against Sunghoon’s thigh. 

This soon grabs the younger’s attention and Heeseung has to stifle his giggles as he snaps back to reality.

“Mmm?” Sunghoon questions, uncommitted and staring down into his lap where his fingers are now fiddling with Heeseung’s.

“You feeling okay?”

Sunghoon stops and looks up at Heeseung’s face for a second. He flashes a smile at him quickly, but it’s not as reassuring as he’d have hoped.

“Yeah,” Heeseung creases his eyebrows at him, so he continues, “I’m fine! I promise.”

He gives his hyung’s hand a squeeze before he jumps off the counter to go and chat to Jake at the stove. Heeseung allows himself to relax for second, thinking about how Sunghoon seems a bit more himself now, laughing and joking with the younger boy, but it doesn’t last long.

Sunghoon enters the pantry and his loud exclamation has all the I-Landers rushing to their feet to find out what the hell is going on, expressions of surprise and concern evident. 

Heeseung reaches him first, by the fridge, and takes Sunghoon’s arm with both hands, shaking it lightly whilst he frantically scans the room for danger.

“What’s the matter?”

He only grows more concerned when he meets Sunghoon’s eyes and he looks quite dazed. 

“Hyung,” He begins seriously, Heeseung moves his head closer to hear, wary of the others who had now gathered behind him, “They have pork slices!”

Heeseung wonders if he mishears, so he asks again.

“Pork slices, hyung.” Sunghoon just looks at him cheerfully whilst pointing into the fridge.

Turning round briefly behind him, Heeseung finds eight other expressions just as confused as his own, as well as a couple of snickers. He then makes an executive decision as a leader, and well... boyfriend?

 _No time to think about that now though._ Heeseung thinks, pushing the thought to the back of his mind as he grabs Sunghoon’s hand, dragging him away from the fridge (which requires a surprising amount of effort) and out of the kitchen, the others making hasty way for them.

“I’m putting you to bed,” He tells the younger man, marching him up the stairs with a firm hand on his back, “You need a nap or something.”

Sunghoon whines half-heartedly as Heeseung leads him to him room and pushes him down onto his bed. What he doesn’t anticipate, however, is Sunghoon pulling him down with him. 

They land quite ungracefully, with a few hissed expletives on Heeseung’s side at least, and end up nose-to-nose on the inviting, cotton sheets of Sunghoon’s bed. Said man currently looks pleased with himself.

 _Aish,_ Heeseung thinks whilst attempting to de-tangle himself from Sunghoon’s limbs, _Anyone would’ve thought this kid is drunk rather than in need of a rest._

He gives up after a minute, giving in to the fact that Sunghoon has wrapped his arms too tightly around his waist for him to escape, and just lays down on top of Sunghoon, leaning down to rest his cheek on his chest.

This must’ve been what the younger wanted, as he hears a satisfied hum rumble through Sunghoon’s body beneath him, and his grip on Heeseung’s sides flex, pulling him ever closer.

“Sunghoon-ie.”

He tries after a moment of silence listening to his steadying breathing. Heeseung doesn’t get a response and so moves his head to look up to Sunghoon. The younger stops him, however, by answering with light fingers moving up Heeseung’s back to land on the back of his head, playing with his hair.

“Hyung,” Sunghoon says in a croaky voice, sounding way more exhausted than he had before downstairs. Heeseung is suddenly very glad he made him go to bed, “How am I gonna do this?”

Heeseung leans into the pleasant petting of his head and answers mumbling into the fabric of Sunghoon’s jumper.

“ ‘M gonna teach you. You’ll be fine.”

The older of the two can suddenly feel the lethargy in his body as well, words slightly trailing off. The arm around his waist tightens, pulling Heeseung closer into Sunghoon’s warmth. He welcomes it.

“Okay, hyung... thank you.”

He just about hears Sunghoon mumble, before the younger’s body goes lax under him and his breathing falls steady.

The poor boy had exhausted himself by worrying over his change of concepts and songs, undoubtedly probably worrying about how the ‘Flame On’ team will cope now that their leader has been snatched away. Heeseung sees a sudden flash of himself reflected in Sunghoon’s selflessness.

He’s unable to think much more before he too slips into the land of dreams.

—

“You’re doing great!”

Heeseung’s words of encouragement are honestly the only thing keeping a large smile plastered onto his face right now as he runs through the choreography for what feels like the seventieth time.

They finish the chorus successfully and Sunghoon finds he’s started to feel better about the whole thing. Admittedly, at first, he may have... freaked out a bit.

He takes a sip of his drink as the other members of ‘Chamber 5’ rush to reassure him he’s keeping up too.

“Once you’ve got the choreography, it’ll just be your expressions.” Sunoo points out from beside him, probably trying to be helpful, unaware that’s what Sunghoon is dreading the most.

“You’ll do fine!” Jake says from beside him, slapping his hand lightly on his back, “Heeseung-hyung got the hang of it quite easily.”

Heeseung takes the opportunity to look proud of himself, turning to wink confidently at the mirror with a cute expression. Then he catches Sunghoon’s eyes intently watching him, unable to suppress a smile and does it again, this time making finger hearts.

“Oh my goodness,” Sunghoon emits out loud, “I’m in trouble.”

He’s not entirely sure if he means the expressions or the fact that Heeseung is _still_ acting cute to him.

Heeseung gets to call his family the next day. He emerges from the corner he’d tucked himself and the phone into, eyes slightly red and puffy, with a snivelling nose.

It takes one pitiful glance to Sunghoon for him to be rushing over to Heeseung and engulfing him into a warm hug. He rubs his hands up and down his back comfortingly and leads them to sit down on the couch away from where everyone was currently gathered at the dinner table.

Sunghoon really wants to just sit Heeseung in his lap, but even _he_ thinks that’s a little brazen. Instead, he settles on pulling Heeseung as close as humanly possible to his side.

“Good?” He asks, tentatively reaching a hand up to collect some of the tears on Heeseung’s cheeks, smoothing them away gently.

Heeseung nods solemnly, “I just miss them, you know?”

“I know.” 

Sunghoon wraps his arm around his hyung’s shoulders and leans Heeseung into him so he can settle his head in the crook of his neck.

Hot against his skin, Heeseung mumbles something he doesn’t quite catch.

“Mmm?”

“I wish you got to call your parents too.” Heeseung says in a small voice, hand grasping into the fabric of Sunghoon’s top. It causes his heart to break a little, because Heeseung should be happy he got to talk to his, not worrying about him.

“I’ll see them soon,”

He tells him, cupping Heeseung’s chin lightly with two of his fingers to look up at him, “There’s not long left now.”

Sunghoon’s tone turns kind of solemn, but he wraps both arms around Heeseung before the older can notice. 

He curses himself mentally, _he’s_ meant to be comforting Heeseung right now, not the other way around. So, he holds it together. Barely. 

I-Land has become a second home to him. To them all, he’s pretty sure. He doesn’t let himself think about the end, instead, burying his face into Heeseung’s freshly-scented hair and sneaking a small kiss there. 

He hears Heeseung giggle next to him, so he’s sure he feels it, and Sunghoon starts feeling a lot better knowing Heeseung does too.

—

Sunghoon holds his breath as he listens to the producers’ comments on their group. He’s elated to hear they think he did really well, but his stomach plummets when there’s the tiniest bit of criticism attached to Heeseung’s evaluation.

He knows his hyung all too well. Even if he didn’t, he’d seen it happen before during the first test when he believed he’d failed everyone as a friend, as well as a leader. The producers’ words will bounce around his head relentlessly, and Heeseung will start to believe he’s not enough again.

Sunghoon has to stop himself from reaching over to him, or turning his head to catch his eye. 

Impatiently, he waits for the gate to turn and practically leaps inside, dragging Heeseung by his hand close into his body. His heart breaks as Heeseung’s hands latch onto his sides like he needs an anchor; all he can do is stroke his head gently and protect him from the loud cheers as they return to I-Land.

When they watch the other team perform, Sunghoon can tell Heeseung isn’t _really_ watching. His eyes are glassy and watery like they’re holding back tears. 

All Sunghoon keeps hearing him say to people is, “I think I’ll get eliminated.” and he just wants nothing more than to grab his hyung and shake him out of it.

His harsh self-criticism is Heeseung’s biggest downfall; he has to be completely perfect. If one thing isn’t right, he’ll beat himself up about it for hours, sometimes days, and all Sunghoon’s ever found himself able to do is wrap him up in the covers of one of their beds and force him to sleep it off into the night with Sunghoon watching over him with a keen eye.

But he can’t do any of that now. Not yet. They still have to hear their new ranks announced, and Sunghoon would honestly give his left arm to allow the show producers to put Heeseung anywhere but here right now. But he can’t.

Instead, he wraps a tight arm around Heeseung’s waist as they’re ushered back into the gate, and parts unwillingly with him, just before it opens on the other side. 

Heeseung doesn’t shoot him the beaming smile he’d grown so used to, nor slips his hand against Sunghoon’s, or even looks him in the eye.

Sunghoon is breaking apart on the spot the producers have placed him in, too far to even try and catch Heeseung’s eye. 

_Rank 1_

_K_

_Rank 2_

_Ni-ki_

Sunghoon hates how he currently can’t even manage to be extremely happy for his friends shooting up in rank. Not when he can see Heeseung’s hand literally shaking against his thigh out of the corner of his eye. _Please_ , Sunghoon thinks, shutting his eyes briefly in an almost prayer, _For hyung, please_.

_Rank 3_

_Kim Sunoo_

_Rank 4_

Please. Please. Please. Please. 

_Lee Heeseung_

Sunghoon feels his own eyes widen in relief, not even caring as his gaze snaps away from the camera and onto Heeseung’s back; he’s still incredibly tense.

Heeseung’s voice is shaky as he promises to do better next time. Sunghoon can hear the producers saying he didn’t even do that bad from where _he_ stands, so he knows Heeseung must hear. Not that it matters to his hyung anyway. It has been said and it needs to be fixed.

Sunghoon cranes his neck to follows the shape of Heeseung’s body as he enters the gate and it slides shut around him.

—

He’s crying. Heeseung knows he’s crying and he can’t stop. 

K understands, fortunately, and just lets Heeseung cling onto him to shield his face. He did it. He was going to stay.

But his feedback hadn’t been one-hundred percent positive, and he’d never been very good at dealing with that. Not when it matters so much now, one episode away from the final debut team.

He _has_ to be perfect. If he wants to stay with Sunghoon, they _have_ to debut.

Heeseung’s mind suddenly snaps out of his trail of thoughts. 

_Sunghoon._

He detaches himself from K quickly enough to catch sight of Sunghoon’s name being displayed next to Rank 5 and he can’t help it, he just bursts into more tears again. Heeseung buries his face in his hyung’s shoulder once more, sniffing away from tears unsuccessfully.

K soon taps his back lightly and turns him in his arms. Heeseung looks up questioningly to find Sunghoon arrived beside them with a small and unsure smile.

Heeseung manages a shaky one of his own before launching himself towards him. K lets him go easily, apparently expecting such a reaction, and Sunghoon opens his arms wide before wrapping them around him tightly.

“Hyung,” Sunghoon whispers into his ear, barely audible, “It’s okay. We’re both here. We made it to the last stage.”

Heeseung finds he can’t say anything, so he doesn’t try to, nodding half-heartedly into Sunghoon’s chest. He feels as if Sunghoon’s tight grip is the only thing keeping him upwards, the younger stays just how he is and Heeseung is glad he understands what he needs. To be grounded, tethered to the earth so his mind doesn’t run away into a dark place.

He sniffles into Sunghoon’s shoulder again.

“It’s okay, hyung,” He tells him, running a soothing hand through his hair, “It’s okay now, I’ve got you.”

—

Heeseung’s tears are almost dry by the time they finish saying goodbye to Hanbin, solemn in waving off yet another close friend.

Sunghoon had manoeuvred them carefully into his own bed, that he was quite used to now after about a week or so, and finds himself thinking about how they finally get to sleep in the same room again. Heeseung’s bed situated only across the room from him, instead of divided by walls.

Jay had thankfully left the room, probably understanding of Heeseung’s distressed and emotional state having often been there himself. He told Sunghoon that he’d be in the Purple room most of the night.

So now, here they both lay, exhausted from a weeks worth of dancing and emotional turmoil. 

Sunghoon’s sat half-up against the headboard of the bed with Heeseung’s shoulder tucked under his arm as the older sprawls across his chest, face deeply buried in Sunghoon’s jumper as the last of his tears fall. 

His breathing has seemed to have calmed, bringing great relief to Sunghoon’s poor heart. All that’s left is Heeseung’s pitiful broken sobs.

Sunghoon desperately wants to comfort him; his mind currently racing through a million ways how as he rubs his fingers soothingly against Heeseung’s side.

He wants to be by his hyung’s side every time he needs something like this. He doesn’t want Heeseung to suffer or feel like he’s alone ever again. So, he asks.

“Hyung,” His incitement receives sight acknowledgement from Heeseung through a small hum in his throat. That’s good enough for Sunghoon.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

He can feel Heeseung’s sobs abruptly stop against his chest and his body tense entirely. Sunghoon has to stop himself chuckling at the rapid change.

Heeseung soon turns round in Sunghoon’s arms, staying close against him, and meeting his gaze steadily. Heeseung’s eyes are still red, but now unsure and wide, and he sniffles again.

“You’re not just saying that to stop me crying, are you?” Heeseung asks, voice small and meek, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face.

“Maybe a little bit,” Sunghoon admits with a small laugh as he sees the glint steadily return to Heeseung’s brown eyes, “But mostly because I’m in love with you.”

This causes the older to pause again.

“... What-”

Sunghoon repeats himself again, taking a hold of both sides of Heeseung’s face as they sit up slowly together. 

“I love you.”

For a second, Sunghoon worries he’ll burst into tears again, but fortunately, Heeseung just stares at his face for a couple of seconds pensively before he pulls their faces together into a passionate kiss.

Sunghoon lets himself emit a giggle against Heeseung’s lips happily. Excited by the fact that the older man has stopped crying, was now grinning into the kiss against him and was now his _boyfriend_.

Lowering them both back against the sheets, Sunghoon pulls Heeseung gently down by his shoulders, keeping a firm grip on the familiar muscle he finds there. 

Heeseung groans against his mouth and Sunghoon uses the opportunity to throw his tongue into the mix, licking into Heeseung’s mouth hungrily. The other man can only moan again as he responds eagerly with open-mouthed kisses.

Small hands weave their way into Sunghoon’s hair, messing it up immensely, but he doesn’t mind. Not when it feels this good.

After a while, he forces himself to pull away though, to ask, “What’s your answer?”

God, he didn’t realise how out of breath he is until now. His words come out between pants.

Heeseung pulls back slightly on the pillows, one hand still caressing Sunghoon’s cheek and his eyes fixing onto his with an incredulous look.

“Yes, you idiot,” He answers fondly, pulling Sunghoon back into a wet kiss and entangling their legs. 

Heeseung leans back again and looks up at Sunghoon, eyes bright and soft, as he adds, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡ 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
